


my sanctuary (you're holy to me)

by Infinitefleurs



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Finger Sucking, Love Confessions, M/M, Panty Kink, dedicated to the punk bitch discord, i worked on this for too long just take it, that last tag shouldnt be on there but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: The Deputy is full of surprises. Just when John thinks he's seen it all, he gets thrown another curveball.





	my sanctuary (you're holy to me)

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this in November when I first got the game, and I only finished it now so hoorah

Sebastian pulls his arrow back and sucks in a breath. Then, he lets it fly. It quickly finds its target and the Deputy silently whoops in triumph.

“Bullseye!” He exclaims in hushed tones before quickly running through the underbrush to fetch his kill. One less cougar in Hope County as the Deputy moves to fetch his arrow and wipe it down before placing it back in his quiver. Then, he skins the animal before putting his loot away with the others.

Hunting, Sebastian figures, was a good pastime. And it was a nice change from just killing Peggies all the time. Plus, it also served as an important source of income-- fighting alongside the Resistance wasn’t exactly _cheap._ While he had been _hoping_ it would be a quiet day despite the fact that he was roughly fifty meters from a cult outpost, nevermind the fact that it was _John’s_ ranch out of all places, but-- it was a good spot for hunting game and other sorts of wildlife. Nevertheless, he’s about to go looking for another animal when he hears footsteps behind him. Quickly, the Deputy turns around, drawing his arrow all the way…

...and it comes face to face with no one other than the resident Yes Man himself, John Seed.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite deputy!” John had his hands up in mock surrender, saccharine smile firmly in place. “And what brings you to this part of the valley?”

Sebastian narrows his eyes, keeping his arrow aimed at the other man. “Hunting. What’s it look like? Now, where are the rest of your friends?”

“Easy, my dear Wrath, I’m here alone. Honestly, I should be the one asking the questions because first of all-- you do realize my house is just at the top of that hill, right? This should count as trespassing. And that is, as you know, a sin.”

“Oh, give it a rest. Not like you’ve been the most saintly person around here, either.”

“I never claimed to be, but that’s the difference between us, Deputy. I wear my sin openly,” John tells him, a gesture to the writing on his chest. “You can too if you’d just say yes. It’s very… _freeing._ ”

“If you’re just here to endorse your cult, then I’m afraid I’m not interested.” Sebastian huffs, and with much hesitation, he puts his arrow away and back in the quiver. A fatal mistake, perhaps, but if John really wanted to, he’d probably be knocked out by now. Probably. Nevertheless, the Deputy keeps a careful eye on the herald. “But I know that’s not all why you’re here, so I’m gonna humor you once and ask. What do you want?”

“Would it be so hard to believe that I wanted to come see you? And before you ask how I knew you were here, one of the, ah, quote unquote _Peggies,_ as you so eloquently call them saw you passing by.” When the Deputy only gives him a look of confusion, John chuckles. “Try as you might, it was a poor attempt at sneaking past the ranch. I’m almost disappointed. But seeing as you paid them no mind, I suppose I _am_ inclined to cut you some slack.”

“I’m not surprised at all. I mean-- I feel like I escaped your bunker a little _too_ easily. Almost like you _wanted_ me to get out.” Sebastian raises an eyebrow at the other man, and it’s only when John speaks is when he notices that he was a _lot_ less distance between them than a few seconds ago. Whether it was him or the herald who near-closed the distance between them, he wasn’t sure.

“Is that so, Deputy? And what drew you to that conclusion?” John was practically leering over him now, and Sebastian only noticed a second too late that the other man practically had him pinned. He had to admit, he walked right into this one. Still, he wasn’t about to show John any sign of weakness, so he meets the man’s gaze.

“I think this is all just a game to you, and you enjoy this. This is just… cat and mouse to you, is it?”

“Now, now, I take no enjoyment in watching you prance about and destroy all of my-- _and_ Joseph’s-- hard work, but I do think it’s fun watching you go about thinking that you’re in control. I’ll tell you now: you aren’t. Once I’ve let you had your fun, I _will_ bring you to atonement. Before that, though… I assure you, it won’t be pretty. A shame to be doing that to a face such as yours, but it’s a relatively small price to pay, don’t you think?” For emphasis, John reaches over to grab Sebastian’s chin, tilting his head up a little _too_ forcefully. “Just thinking about it… my God, it’s _beautiful._ ”

“You’re messed up,” Sebastian all-but-spits at him. He’s about to draw his arrow again, but John quickly grabs his wrist before he could even reach into the quiver. The Deputy immediately tries pulling his hand away, but to no avail. “What do you want, _really?_ ”

At that, John’s grin turns from saccharine to downright _sinister_ in less than a second, and Sebastian doesn’t think that was a good thing at all, so he stays completely still when John speaks.

“Suppose that this _is_ a little game of cat and mouse. I know when I’ve gotten my prey. And you know what cats do with their prey, don’t you, Deputy? Well-- besides eating them, of course.”

“Well… play with them,” Sebastian replies, and it’s then he realizes the implication behind the other man’s words. It’s also then he notices how _close_ they were now, and he swallows hard. “Y’know… I don’t think I’ve seen the word _lust_ tattooed on you anywhere.

At that, John laughs before holding up his left hand. It would’ve been a perfect time for the Deputy to do something-- _anything,_ to escape, but he merely stands there as the other man shows off the words tattooed on his hand: _gula, avaritia, acedia, ira, tristitia, superbia,_ and sure enough-- _luxuria._ The seven deadly sins.

“I try not to indulge in sin too much, really. It’s… _filthy._ But we’re all human, aren’t we? To err is human and all that. And you have time for _one_ little truce, don’t you think?”

 

“You’re unbelievable. What, you got no one else to do this with? I wouldn’t be surprised.” Sebastian was about to spit out something else at the other man, another insult or some thinly-veiled threat, but it was to no avail when John smashes his lips against his. Sebastian quickly melts into it, and he drops the hand that had been reaching for the knife tucked away in his belt. Instead, he moves his hands up to grab at John’s hair-- only for the man to stop him and instead pinning the Deputy’s hands over his head.

Sebastian whines against the other man’s mouth, pulling away just enough to catch his breath. When he does, he speaks. “I’d like _some_ privacy, y’know,” he says, and when it’s only met with the herald’s laughter, he huffs. “I mean it.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do, my dear Wrath,” John replies all-too-sickly sweetly, and he reaches over to caress the Deputy’s cheek with a rough hand. “I _was_ getting to it-- just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t have killed me if I tried, is all.” When Sebastian raises an eyebrow in response, he laughs again. “Well, I mean it,” he says, mimicking the other’s words. “And I mean this,” he starts, leaning over so that he was speaking right into the other man’s ear, “For once, Deputy, I’m giving you the one chance to say _‘no.’_ There’ll be no hard feelings, and I’ll even let you go and pretend we never saw each other. Otherwise, I’m taking you to the ranch and I _will_ fuck the living daylights out of you.”

Even after licking his lips, Sebastian’s mouth is still very, very dry and to make matters worse-- he’s more than certain the other man could feel the steadily growing hardness in his trousers. Swallowing hard, he gives John a quick nod. “Yeah,” he breathes out, the flush in his cheeks becoming extremely prominent as he meets the man’s gaze. “I’m, uh-- really liking the sound of the second option.” He doesn’t even have a chance to get another word out before John’s already half-dragging him back up the hill and through the backdoors of the ranch. All the while, Sebastian’s heart is beating wildly in his chest like the damn thing had something to prove. For a brief moment, he thought maybe it did.

Then again, it could also be the adrenaline rushing through his system along with the voices in his head practically _yelling_ for him to turn back and run for it. Instead of listening to them like he should have been, Sebastian opts to ignore them in favor of settling on John Seed’s lap once they were behind closed doors. Not even a moment passes when the herald’s lips are back on his, kissing him like he’s never been kissed before. It’s filled with fervor and something a little _too_ close to animalistic passion. He then feels John’s rough hands on his hips, pulling him in closer. He’s holding on hard enough to leave bruises when all was said and done, yet… Sebastian finds that he didn’t quite mind. His own hands move down to undo the other man’s waistcoat, leaving him in his blue button-up. “Y’know,” he starts, voice near breathless as he works on John’s shirt, “outside the whole… _Wrath_ bullshit, I wouldn’t exactly mind getting marked.”

That gets John’s eyebrows to shoot up in mild surprise, but he quickly recovers as his expression changes to something a little more amused. “My, my, Deputy, I hadn’t expected that from you,” he muses. Quickly, he reaches over to undo Sebastian’s shirt, letting out a breath. “...My _God,_ ” he murmurs once the man’s shirt drops to the floor. “You’re like _porcelain._ But now…” he trails off, a certain glint twinkling in his eyes. “I wonder what it’ll take for me to _break_ you.”

“Guess you’ll have to find out,” Sebastian breathes out, a groan escaping his lips when John bites down hard on his shoulder. The Deputy retaliates by rolling his hips against his, looking smug enough from the other man’s reaction. However, not a second passes before he suddenly feels the soft sheets against his back. It wasn’t exactly easy to think with John’s lips on his neck, leaving mark after mark on his pale skin. He lets his eyes wander a bit, but he blinks in mild surprise when he sees… a mirror hanging from the ceiling.

 _Great._ Guess he owed Addie ten bucks.

“Mind telling me what that’s doing up there? Didn’t exactly take you for the vain type,” Sebastian asks, and all the while he’s trying _very_ hard to keep his composure while a hand that wasn’t his was trying to undo his trousers.

“Hm?” John hums, and when he looks up, he can’t help but smile. “Ah, that. I figure it adds to the excitement, that’s all. Besides, I’m sure you’d just _love_ to watch what I’m about to do to you.” He then leans in, biting down on the Deputy’s bottom lip hard enough for the taste of copper to fill his mouth. He can’t help but grin when Sebastian’s expression changes from wide-eyed to half-lidded in a second. He reaches up to caress the other man’s cheek in some surprisingly sweet gesture, but-- the moment doesn’t nearly last long enough when he’s forcing the Deputy’s mouth open with his thumb before sticking two of his fingers inside. He’s getting just the reaction he wants when Sebastian only groans against his digits, nearly gagging when John only pushes his fingers in deeper as he runs them along his teeth and tongue.

The herald eventually takes his fingers out of the Deputy’s mouth, just so he could completely remove the other man’s trousers and-- oh. Oh, this was _precious._ Just when he thinks the Deputy’s thrown him all of his surprises, he goes and throws him another curveball. And this time, he won’t be letting the man live this down. “I think I might’ve pegged  you for the wrong sin, Deputy. That, or maybe I missed one.”

Sebastian only stares at the herald in confusion before he feels the cold wind brush against his thighs. Ah,  _ great.  _ Of all the times he felt the need to wear something pretty. He huffs, his face burning a new shade of red when he feels John running his hands along the stockings he was currently wearing. “Careful. Those are silk.”

The corners of John’s mouth turn up. “Of course they are, Deputy. Not a full set, though?”

“You make it sound like they're easy to get in these conditions.”

“Mm, I suppose you're right,” John hums as he moves to undo his trousers, tugging them down along with his boxers. “I _was_ planning on undressing you completely, but… well, taking these pretty things off you would be a heinous sin.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Sebastian replies with a little short, breath hitching in his throat when John runs his hands down his torso and rests them over the hem of his panties. Instead of undoing them and pulling them down, the herald merely tugs them aside. The Deputy opens his mouth to speak, a moan comes out instead when John wraps a rough hand around his cock. “You’re--” he stammers as he struggles to get the words out of his mouth, “you're-- _we’re_ gonna make a mess like this.”

“I'll get you a new set,” John very nearly growls as he pulls the other man in closer by the hips. “So long as you promise you'll be visiting more often, yes?” He asks, giving Sebastian another sickly sweet grin. He then lifts the Deputy’s legs up and lets them rest on his shoulders as he positions himself. He doesn't even give the other man a chance to reply before he pushes in with a low groan, hands gripping the other man’s hips hard enough to leave bruises later. As much as the herald would like to start moving-- he doesn't. Not yet. Porcelain had to be handled with care, after all, and John didn't want this one breaking so soon. So instead, he busies himself with other things. Things like marking the Deputy in other places. The neck, the collarbone, all the way down to his chest.

Judging from the noises Sebastian was making, he seemed to be doing a good job.

“Oh my God,” Sebastian breathes out, pupils so blown his emerald irises were barely seen and his normally pale cheeks flushed pink. “You’re-- you're bigger than I thought.” He reaches over, one hand grabbing a fistful of the herald’s hair while the other was grabbing a fistful of the sheets. “M-Move.”

“My, my, you're a talker. I wonder what other pretty noises I can get from you.” A hum as John starts out slow, moving to pin the Deputy’s hands above his head. “Like your name, perhaps. We’be gone this far already and I've only been calling you ‘deputy.’ Now, I don't know about you, but I'd like to think you're more special than that.”

“Sure,” the Deputy mumbles as he averts his gaze for a brief moment. He's almost hesitant, and John supposes it's not without reason. Just as he thinks the other man’s intending to ignore him-- “it’s Sebastian. I’m sure you've got my surname already figured out.”

“Ah, yes. But I think Sebastian is a wonderful name. Rolls off the tongue.” John only grins again when the Deputy doesn't look all too impressed. “At least now I know what name I'll be crying out at the end of this.” At that, he starts to pick up the pace, tilting his head to press a gentle kiss to the Deputy’s calf, still clothed by silk. The other man looked absolutely _gorgeous_ on display for him like that; hair disheveled and skin slick with sweat.

The Deputy was bruised, scratched, and covered in bite marks in multiple places; some old, some new, and some entirely John's doing. So long as the herald wouldn't be carving the word ‘Wrath’ on his chest while they were doing this, Sebastian supposes he didn't mind. Once John had pulled his hands away, he immediately reaches over to wrap his arms around the herald’s neck. He opens his mouth to make a retort, a gasp comes out instead when John hits that bundle of nerves deep in him. “Holy _shit,_ ” the Deputy hisses, blunt nails digging into the herald’s skin. “R-Right there,” he murmurs, back arching ever so perfectly, though it doesn't last long as John’s pushing him back flat against the sheets.

“Now, now, my dear Sebastian,” John starts, and despite the fact that he's trying to sound as cool and collected as he usually is, his voice still comes a bit strained. “You're making it hard for me to hold back.”

“I ain't askin’ you to,” Sebastian retorts as he bites back another moan. No dice, when he does so anyways, an all too familiar heat pooling in his gut. “God, I’m close, though,” he utters as he squeezes his eyes shut. His breathing only grows more and more unsteady, each thrust from the herald pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “Oh, John, _harder._ ”

John hums, looking _much_ more smug now, but he nonetheless does as he's told. “I don't think that's how the song went, but since you're asking so nicely…”

“Jackass.”

“Okay, maybe _not_ so nicely, but you're asking still,” John adds, and all the while his pace is becoming more erratic until he's finally pushed off the edge, pushing deep into the Deputy with a low groan. He leans over to take one of the other man’s hands in his in what was a strangely sweet gesture, squeezing it tightly as he laces their fingers.

With a shuddered breath, Sebastian follows suit and just as he predicted, makes a mess over both of them. He only vaguely feels the herald pulling out so he could curl up next to him, pressing lazy kisses over the marks he's left behind. Before the Deputy could even stop to think, the words are out of his mouth, a quiet and barely audible “I love you.”

John’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, his hand still holding onto the Deputy’s. “What was that?” He's only thankful the other man’s back was turned, because now there was an uncharacteristic flush to his cheeks.

It's then and there Sebastian realizes what he's said, but he doesn't make a move to get out of bed, instead curling up against John further. “I think you heard me.”

John hums. “Yes, I suppose I did,” he murmurs, clearly about to say something else but when he's only met with the sound of the Deputy snoring, he refrains.

* * *

 

It's the afternoon next day when Sebastian appears at the Spread Eagle again-- while not his intention, he found out that morning that John was _extremely_ clingy, and so the herald had refused to let him get out of bed. And they even managed to get through the morning without fucking. Was it something he said?

Nevertheless, he's not with some particularly worried faces, namely from Addie and Nick. He's quick to reassure them that he was fine and that he only ventured a little too deep into the forest and got lost. Not exactly the truth, but-- it was better than the alternative.

Before he could set out again, however, Addie stops him. When the Deputy raises an eyebrow, she holds out a box. It wasn't even wrapped, which wasn't very telling.

“Someone left you this, sugar,” Addie explains with a grin. “Was in an awful hurry to get it to you too. Must be a secret admirer, huh?”

Sebastian laughs with a shrug. “Must be. Set it aside for now, I'll come back for it later. Oh, and Addie?”

“Yeah, hon?”

Sebastian stuffs his hand in his pocket and digs around a bit. He then brings out a crumpled dollar bill and hands it to her. “Here's the ten bucks I owe ya.”

Addie looks at him in confusion before realization dawns upon her. With another laugh, she pockets the bill before gently slapping the Deputy’s shoulder. “Well, now! That's one _Hell_ of a secret admirer you got there, kid.”

“You'd best believe it,” is all Sebastian says before stepping out.


End file.
